Der Teufel in dir
by Honeycat
Summary: Hermione trifft auf jemanden den sie nicht erwartet hat und erfährt ein schrekcliches Geheimnis.....


_Ich kann nie die Menschen beschützen die ich wirklich liebe…… wieso bin ich so schwach ich will endlich stark werden, stark sein. Harry, Ron wo seid ihr bloß, ich hoffe ihr lebt noch……Ich höre schon wieder wie die Flüche durch die Luft jagen, ich habe große Angst…… Blut fließt bis in mein Versteck unter dem Tisch, eine einzelne abgehackte Hand landet neben mir und in meinem Gesicht weiß ich nicht mehr was der Schweiß, das Blut oder die Tränen sind…es hat sich alles vermischt. Eine Hand!... Schmerz durchzuckt mich, irgendjemand zieht mich an den Haaren unter dem Tisch hervor, ich schreie nicht mehr, dazu fehlt mir einfach die Kraft. Mir wird schlecht und ich falle glaube ich in Ohnmacht…… oder ist das schon das Gefühl zu sterben?..._

Hermione blickte auf, sie befand sich in einer dunklen Höhle und konnte die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen, ihre gesamte Kleidung hing ihr in Fetzten am Körper herunter. Zu ihrem erstaunen waren ihre Wunden alle verbunden. Ein zerrissenes Leintuch bedeckte den Rest ihres Körpers und spendete, wenn auch nur wenig, Wärme. Ein einzelner Lichtstrahl fiel von weit oben herunter und landete auf einem See mit verdrecktem Wasser. Sie kroch vorsichtig hinüber und spritzte sich etwas davon ins Gesicht. Als sie plötzlich einen stöhnenden Laut in ihrer Nähe hörte zuckte sie zusammen. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich in die Richtung aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen hatte. Sie erkannte, dass sie jemand im Halbschatten befinden musste. Sie wollte schon näher kommen als derjenige begann zu sprechen. Eine raue Stimme befahl ihr barsch sie solle gefälligst weg bleiben, bevor dieser unter einem gequälten Laut wieder zusammenzuckte.

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen und kroch trotz der Warnung des Fremden näher. Sie sah noch immer nicht sein Gesicht doch sie hob die Hand langsam an und berührte sein Gesicht. Er zuckte zurück.

„Wer bist du?" fragte Hermione mit gebrochener Stimme. Der Schatte kroch näher und Hermione wich immer weiter zurück. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat der Fremde ins Licht und blickte dann abrupt auf.

Hermione stieß einen Schrei des Entsetzens aus, sie wusste wer die Person vor ihr war.

„Pro….Professor Snape?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Er nickte und sie riss die Augen auf. Das Wesen vor ihr hatte bis auf die Augen nichts mehr mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer gemeinsam.

Sie streckte erneut die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte die Hörner die aus seiner Stirn links und rechts ragten. An seinen Wangen waren grüne Streifen eingebrannt die an Gift erinnerten. Der Rest seines Körpers war über und über mit Blut besudelt und vollkommen verdreckt.

Er sah aus wie ein gebrochener Teufel, das einzige was ihm noch etwas Menschliches gab waren seine braunen Augen die traurig auf sie niederblickten.

„Was ist nur mit ihnen geschehen…… wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?" flüsterte Hermione mit schwerer Stimme. Er bekam für einen kurzen Moment rote Augen und knurrte auf bevor er sich anscheinend wieder im Griff hatte. Er ließ sich an die Wand gelehnt nieder und begann mit schwerer Stimme zu erzählen.

„Nachdem ich Albus damals getötet hatte war ich zum engsten Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords geworden. Der Phönix Orden hat damals viele anonyme Hinweise bekommen……. sie stammten alle von mir." Hermione sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Viele hundert Menschen konnten durch die damaligen Hinweise gerettet werden, aber sie war nie auf die Idee gekommen sie könnten von ihm stammen. „Schließlich deckte der Dunkle Lord jedoch meinen Verrat auf. Ich war eine lange Zeit im Kerker eines Verlieses eingeschlossen und verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Eine Phiole in einem Geheimfach meines Mantels hatte er mir gelassen. Es sollte eigentlich zu einem schmerzhaften Tod führen…… Ich sah damals keinen Ausweg mehr und trank es, die Stunden oder waren es nur Minuten? danach waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens. Ich spürte dass etwas neues in mir war und als ich vor lauter Verzweiflung und Schmerz in Rage geriet……"

Hermione schluckte, sie hatte bisher erst von einem einzigen Fall eines Halbteufels gehört und das nur gerüchteweise.

„Wieso bin ich hier?" Snape lachte kalt auf.

„Das fragen sie mich! Ich bin selbst erst hier wieder zu mir gekommen, fragen sie ES wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen." Hermione legte den Kopf schief und zeigte ihm mit einem unterschwelligen Grinsen die Zunge. Snape sah sie an als hätte sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Wissen sie was sie sind ein Feigling!" Er knurrte sie an und seine Augen bekamen wieder dieses rote Glitzern. „Jep, was haben sie denn bisher erreicht, eigentlich gar nichts!" Sie grinste ihn weiterhin an. Tief in ihr hatte sie Angst vor seinem inneren Teufel, doch sie wollte ES sehen. Nachdem sie ihn noch ein paar mehr Vorwürfe gemacht hatte war es um seine Beherrschung verloren.

Mit einem Knurren schien er sich gänzlich zu verwandeln. Hermione trat erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Seine Ohren wurden groß und sahen aus wie die eines Elben, seine schwarzen Haare wurden länger, seine Hände wurden zu richtigen Pranken und aus seinem Rücken ragten ein paar schwarzer Flügel. Sein Hemd das vorher noch zerrissen an seinem Körper hing fiel mit einem ‚Ratsch' zu Boden, da sein Körper auf die Größe von ungefähr 2 Metern wuchs.

Als ES sie bemerkte wurden seine Pupillen so schmal wie die einer Katze. Hermione wich bis an die Wand zurück. Das Wesen legte seinen Kopf schief und ging schwankend auf sie zu. Hermione drückte sich gegen die Wand, als ES sich herunterbeugte. Plötzlich musste sie kichern denn ES schnüffelte an ihr herum und kitzelte sich dadurch. ES sah zu ihr auf als sie kicherte. Hermione hörte sofort auf um ihn nicht zu verärgern.

Rote Augen bohrten sich in Braune.

„Bist du….. Professor Snape?" fragte sie schließlich mit zittriger Stimme. Das Wesen legte den kopf schief und sah sie aus erstaunten Augen an. Dann schüttelte es den Kopf.

„Wieso hast du mich gerettet?", Hermione hatte nun neuen Mut gefasst, schließlich hatte ES sie in den letzten paar Minuten nicht aufgespießt oder sonst was.

Das Wesen nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Wasser, dort sah Hermione wie ES ein Medaillon aus dem Wasser zog und ihr auffordernd hinhielt.

Zögernd griff sie danach und legte es um ihren Hals.

_Du sollst meine alleinige Princess sein…._

Hermione sprang erschrocken zurück. „War…Warst du das?" Das Wesen nickte.

„Wieso, Princess?"

_Weil das der Wunsch meines Wirten ist._

„Aber wieso ich?" Hermione konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Snape sie auch nur ansatzweise leiden konnte.

_Wenn du meinen Wirts Princess wirst erfülle ich dir jeden Wunsch…._

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

_Denke über mein Angebot gut nach………_

Noch ehe Hermione etwas antworten konnte verwandelte sich Snape wieder zurück und fiel erschöpft in ihre Arme. Die Hörner und die beiden grünen Streifen auf seinen Wangen, waren das einzige was darauf hinwies, dass sie keine Halluzinationen hatte.

Sie betete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss und überlegte was zu tun war. Erst nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete er die Augen.

„Was…..", sie legte ihm den Finger auf den Mund und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Er schien sowieso zu erschöpft als dass er ihr widersprechen konnte und so kuschelte er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss. Er achtete sorgsam darauf sie nicht mit seinen Hörnern zu verletzten.

Er vernahm wie sie leise begann zu singen…..

_Wir trafen uns in einem Garten, wahrscheinlich hinter einem Baum _

_oder wars in einem Flugzeug wohl kaum wohl kaum._

_Es war einfach alles anders viel zu gut für den Moment _

_wir waren ziemlich durcheinander und haben uns dabei getrennt._

_Komm doch mal auf einen Kuchen, später gehen wir in den Zoo_

_und dann lassen wir uns suchen….. übers Radio._

_Ich weiß nicht ob du mich verstehst oder ob du denkst ich spinn, _

_weil ich immer wenn du nicht da bist ganz schrecklich einsam bin._

_Dann denk ich mal was andres als immer nur an dich, _

_denn das viele an dich denken bekommt mir nicht. _

_Am nächsten Tag bin ich so müde, ich pass gar nicht auf_

_und meine Freunde finden, ich seh fertig aus._

_Es hat seit Tagen nicht geregnet _

_es hat seit Wochen nicht geschneit. _

_Der Himmel ist so klar _

_und die Straßen sind breit. _

_Ist das Leben wie ein Spielfilm _

_oder geht's um irgendwas, _

_wir haben jede Menge Zeit und du sagst…… ‚Na ich weiß nicht, stimmt das?'_

_Fahr doch mit mir nach Italien wir verstehen zwar kein Wort, _

_aber lieber mal gar nichts verstehn als nur bei uns im Ort._

_Dann denk ich mal was andres als immer nur an dich,_

_denn das viele an dich denken bekommt mir nicht. _

_Am nächsten Tag bin ich so müde, ich pass gar nicht auf_

_und meine Freunde sagen, ‚Man siehst du fertig aus.'_

_Alle finsteren Gardinen, ich geh alleine durch die Stadt,_

_ich frag mich ob mich jemand leibt und meine Telefonnummer hat._

_Warum immer alle Fernsehen das macht doch dicht, _

_ich stell mir vor ich wär ein Fuchs in einem Zeichentrick._

_Dann denk ich mal was andres als immer nur an dich, _

_denn das viele an dich denken bekommt mir nicht. _

_Am nächsten Tag bin ich so müde, ich pass gar nicht auf _

_und meine Freunde finden, ich seh fertig aus._

_Dann denk ich mal was andres als immer nur an dich, _

_denn das viele an dich oh das bekommt mir nicht. _

_Ja dann denk ich an was anderes als immer nur an dich…._

_immer nur an dich……………………_

Hermione endete und Severus lächelte zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit wie ihm schien wieder glücklich in sich hinein. Schließlich schlief er ein.

Hermione sah seufzend auf den Tränkemeister in ihrem Schoss hinunter. Sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Wie hatte ES dies so treffend formuliert ‚Denk über mein Angebot gut nach….'. Sie hatte lange und gründlich darüber nachgedacht und war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.

Eigentlich hatte sie von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt. Sie wusste nicht ob der Widerstand gegen Voldemort überhaupt noch existierte, aber so könnten sie eine Chance haben den Lord zu stürzen.

„Professor Snape…..Professor…", sie blies ihm vorsichtig ins Gesicht um ihn angenehm zu wecken. „Severus". Trotzdem sie leise gesprochen hatte saß er sofort kerzengerade da.

Er erkannte sie sofort und entspannte sich wieder.

„Kann ich… also dürfte ich mit IHM sprechen." Er sah sie an als ob sie verrückt wäre.

„Ich hoffe ihnen ist klar, dass ES ziemlich gefährlich ist, ich weiß nicht ob ich ihnen helfen könnte wenn es….", er schluckte. „Außerdem verändert sich mein Aussehen und das nicht unbedingt zu meinem Vorteil." Er versuchte einen Grinser zustande zu bringen, welcher ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.

„Heißt das sie wissen gar nichts von dem Angebot das ES mir gemacht hat, geschweige denn dass ich ihm schon längst begegnet bin!" Er sah sie erstaunt und traurig zugleich aus.

„ES….. also ich versuche ihn zu ignorieren…… Er kann zwar mit mir kommunizieren, aber ich baue meist eine Barriere auf."

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und fuhr mit zwei Fingern die grünen Striemen an seiner Wange nach. Er seufzte und ließ sich in sein inneres Fallen. Hermione merkte sofort die Veränderungen an ihm. Die großen spitzen Ohren, längere Haare etc. und schließlich öffnete ES die Augen. Blutrot traf wieder auf Braun.

‚_Wie lautet deine Antwort Menschenfrau, wirst du die Princess werden?'_

Hermione schnappte kurz nach Luft und nickte schließlich. Das Wesen bekam ein Glimmen in den Augen, das ihr Angst machte.

‚_Nun was ist dein erster Wunsch?'_

„Bist du stark genug um Voldemort zu vernichten?" ES nickte, „Dann ist das auch mein Wunsch."

Das Wesen hob sie auf einen Arm und schwang sich in die Luft. Hermione die darauf unvorbereitet war schrie kurz auf. Kurze Zeit später waren sie über einem riesigen Gebirge, sie hatte sich fest an ES gepresst um auf keinen Fall herunter zu fallen. Hermione die den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, war von der unberührten Natur fasziniert. Sie schlief bereits nach kurzer Zeit ein, obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte dies nicht zu tun.

Als sie wieder aufwachte waren sie auf einem Hochhaus gelandet. Unter ihr konnte sie eine Menschenmenge laut schreien hören. Jede Menge Todesser schossen Flüche auf die verängstigte Menge.

‚_Warte hier.'_

Mit diesen Worten schwang dieser sich hinunter auf die Todesser zu. Nun erst konnte Hermione eine Gestalt erkennen die größer als die anderen waren. ES schwang sich direkt auf den Dunklen Lord zu, wie es schien ohne sich Gedanken zu machen. Einige der Todesser wurden auf ES aufmerksam, doch dieser flog sie nicht beachtend auf den Lord zu und Hermione japste erschrocken auf. Ohne dass ES viel herumgeflunkert hatte, riss ES Voldemort das Herz aus der Brust. Das Geschrei der Todesser wurde lauter, die ersten waren bereits verschwunden als sie gesehen hatten, dass der Lord nicht mehr leben konnten. Andere versuchten das Wesen anzugreifen, ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Schließlich sah es so aus als wären alle Todesser entweder verschwunden oder Tod. Hermione rannte die Treppen des Hochhauses hinunter. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie den Platz erreichte, welcher mit Blut über und überbesudelt war. Sie bemerkte einige Auroren, die die letzten paar Minuten noch immer nicht verstanden hatten, zumindest sah es danach aus. Sie lief auf ES zu und merkte wie Snape sich langsam wieder in sich selbst verwandelte.

Ihn stützend half Hermione ihm auf und brachte ihn zu einer unbeschädigten Bank in der Nähe. Er nahm nur am Rande war, dass eine menge Leute auf sie zugerannt kamen. Viel wichtiger war das Gefühl Hermiones in seiner Nähe. Sie strich im sanft über die Haare während sie ihn sanft in ihren Armen wiegte. ihre Stimme erreichte seine Ohren nicht jedoch ihre Worte er glaubte etwas wie. „Du hast es geschafft….." heraus zu hören. Täuschte er sich oder weinte sie. „Mione….ich" weiter kam er nicht sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Ein Mann kam auf sie zu. Er war relativ groß und dürr. „Hermione und…… Severus!", es hörte sich nach Frage und Antwort zugleich an. Hemrione sah erfreut zu dem Mann auf der mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. „Remus, sag mir bitte dass ich die letzten paar Minuten nicht nur geträumt habe."

Der angesprochene schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er allerdings auf Severus sah wurde seine Miene eisern.

„Bitte Remus, ich muss ihn sofort ins St. Mungos bringen, er ist schwer verletzt, ein Fluch muss ihn getroffen haben."

„Hermione ich…… das kann und darf ich nicht…… er hat Dumbledore….. und er ist….." Hermione sah erbost zu ihm auf. „Heißt dass du kannst nicht dem Mann helfen der uns alle von Voldemort befreit hat? Jetzt muss Harry doch nur noch die restlichen Horkruxe finden und die Sache ist gegessen!" Am Schluss schrie sie den Werwolf schon an. Plötzlich stand Severus neben ihr auf und wehrte ihre Hand mit den Worten. „Ist schon gut." ab. Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht ich hab IHM versprochen, dass ich immer bei dir bleibe und deine…." sie zögerte kurz, „Und deine Princess werde."

„Du hast was?" Er sah sie schockiert an. Mittlerweile hatten sich einige Schaulustige um sie versammelt. Ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf und ein sommersprossiger Junge trennte sich von den anderen.

„Wir werden dir helfen ihn ins St. Mungos zu bringen Hermione." Die Tränen standen der Braunhaarigen in den Augen als sie ihre Freunde sah, von denen sie zum Teil glaubte sie wären Tod.

„Danke Leute." Die beiden grinsten sie frech an.

Sie packten ihren Exlehrer unter den Armen und Hermione sah zu wie sie mit einem Plop verschwanden. Wenig später folgte sie ihnen.

Drei Monate später

„Severus, kannst du mir mal bitte einen Staubfetzen bringen?", eine Frau mit braunen Locken stand auf einer kleinen Leiter. Sie trug eine nicht mehr ganz blütenweiße Schürze und durchstöberte ein Bücherregal. Wenig später sah sie wie ein Fetzten quasi auf sie zuflog. Sie fing ihn geschickt auf. Lachte dann schließlich auf, als sie IHREN Mann sah der grummelig in der Tür lehnte. „Man sollte dir wirklich mal die Hörner stutzen, du wirst in letzter Zeit ziemlich frech." sie lachte ihn an. der schwarzhaarige Mann in der Tür fand das nicht so witzig wie sie, denn er griff besorgt auf seinen Kopf stellte allerdings erleichtert fest, dass seine Hörner noch immer weg waren.

„Hast du im Speisesaal schon alles gedeckt? Harry und Ron kommen heute zu Besuch zusammen mit ein paar anderen."

Als er sich mit einem säuerlichen Blick auf in den Speisesaal machte warf sie ihm seufzend einen Blick nach.

Er hatte sich sehr verändert und war wieder ‚normal' geworden. Nach einer zweimonatigen Behandlung im St. Mungos, hatten die Ärzte es geschafft, ihn zu exorzieren, also auf Teufel komm raus anzubeten. Hermione saß damals jeden Tag an seinem Bett, denn er war gleich nach der Ankunft zusammengebrochen. Außerdem ging sie stellvertretend für ihn zu einem Prozess und erledigte alle Formalitäten, sodass er wenn er aufwachen würde keinen Ärger mit der Regierung hatte. Die Ärzte bemerkten, dass wohl jemand die Phiole die damals mit Gift gefüllt war manipuliert hatte und stattdessen einen Teufel hineingetan hatte. Hermione war überglücklich als Severus aus seinem Schlaf erwachte und warf sich dem verdatterten Tränkemeister weinend in die Arme. Wenige Wochen später machte er ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Außerdem gab er zu schon immer wie ein Teenager in sie verliebt gewesen zu sein.

Hermione heiratete ihn somit vor wenigen Tagen.

_Es ist alles ziemlich schnell vergangen. Dumbledore wäre bestimmt stolz auf ihn._

Sie drehte sich lächelnd um als sie spürte wie zwei Arme sich um ihre Beine schlangen.

Severus drehte sie zu sich und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um sie zu küssen.

„Hermione?"

„Hm….."

„Ich glaube ich liebe dich."

„Bist du ins Wohnzimmer gekommen um mir das zu sagen?" sie fuhr mit der Hand einen einzelnen grünen Streifen auf seiner linken Wange nach, das einzige was an seine kurze und wahrhaft teuflische Begegnung erinnerte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob wir die Idee mit den Kinder noch bevor die Gäste kommen in die Tat umsetzten."

Zur Antwort warf sie sich auf ihn und riss ihn so zu Boden. Severus grinste schelmisch als Hermione ihn zu Boden drückte um ihn danach mit Küssen zu überhäufen.

The End

Das hier war eine spontane Eingebung, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß es ist sehr ähm verschwommen, aber ich hatte keine Lust es zu sehr auszuführen bineinfaulesStück.

Ich würde mich natürlich riesig freuen wenn ich ein paar Kommentare eurerseits bekomme. (Wie immer ist Kritik erlaubt.) gg


End file.
